Sweet Love Never Dies
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Tuhan, Kau telah memberikan anugrah terindah padaku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia tak akan mati. Seperti rasa cinta ini, tak akan pernah mati. Jika dia pergi, aku pasti tak sanggup. Tapi jika dia tetap di sini, aku akan senang setengah mati. Romantic.


**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda ~ My Favorite Author**

**A/N: Cerita adik perempuan saya, saya publish!**

**Warning: Gazeboo, Typo (s), abal (wah!), OOC (duh!), dsb!

* * *

**

**Sweet Love Never Dies**

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Nami pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tetapi mantan pacarnya yang bernama Luffy berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Hai Nami, kamu mau pulang ya? Aku antar ya?"sapa Luffy.

"Maaf kayaknya lain kali aja deh, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sanji, maaf ya," jawab Nami dengan manis. Lalu Nami pergi menghampiri Sanji yang sudah menuggunya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, Sanji kau sudah menuggu lama ya? Maaf ya," kata Nami pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Iya, untuk gadis sepertimu, menunggu 1000 tahun pun bukan masalah bagiku," jawab pria itu.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin ingin pulang dengan laki-laki yang miskin seperti aku, naik motor butut ini," kata Sanji.

"Sanji, tatap mataku, lihat mukaku, dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku itu cinta dengan kamu bukan karena kamu kaya, mobil, atau apapun, punya segala kemewahan yang dimiliki orang kaya. Aku mencintaimu karena kau baik, perhatian dan mencintaikui dengan sepenuh hatimu, aku tahu semua itu," sahut Nami dengan suara kencang sambil memegang tangan Sanji.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang, tapi kalau tidak keberatan, kita mampir ke rumahku terlebih dahulu, aku akan memperkenalkan kamu dengan anggota keluargaku, kau mau kan?" tanya Sanji.

"Tentu aku mau," jawab Nami.

* * *

Lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Sanji. Nami dikenalkan dengan kedua orang tua dan adik Sanji. Rumah Sanji yang terlihat sangat sederhana, barang yang tidak banyak tak pernah membuat Nami berpikir negatif tentang niat Sanji memacarinya. Karena Nami pun telah lama mengenal Sanji. Sanji yang sedikit _selengean _menembak dia saat Nami duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA, dan sekarang sudah setahun hubungan mereka berlangsung.

"Wah, cantik sekali dia, Dia itu teman, sahabat, atau pacarmu?" sahut ibu Sanji.

"Dia itu pacarku, bu" jawab Sanji tanpa ragu.

"Oh…" ayah Sanji bersuara.

"Inilah keluargaku Nami," Sanji memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. "Ini ayahku, super pendiam" bisik Sanji pada Nami. "Kalau ibuku, malah cerewet sekali," lanjutnya dalam bisikan. "Dan adikku yang sangat manis," kata Sanji sambil memeluk adik perempuannya. Nami sendiri terlihat senang dan menyatu dengan keluarga Sanji. Tawanya bersama dengan keluarga Sanji sangat menghipnotis seisi rumah, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kalau langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Nami, sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang,"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya semua," pamit Nami pada seisi rumah.

Lalu Sanji pun mengantar Nami pulang, setelah itu Sanji segera bekerja di kedai malam sebagai pelayan. Dia sudah lama bekerja di situ, namun tak ada satu pun teman Sanji yang tahu mengenai pekerjaan malam Sanji itu, termasuk Nami.

Namun malam itu berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut hitam dengan baju merahnya datang ke kedai itu. Ya, Luffy datang menghampiri kedai kecil dimana pacar mantannya berada.

"Hehe, ternyata benar kau bekerja malam ya Sanji." katanya.

"Eh, kau, Luffy. Hmm.. Kenapa, tiba-tiba…" jawab Sanji terbatah-batah.

"Sudahlah Sanji, kau tak usah mengelak lagi. Ternyata kau pelajar yang tidak benar yah. Masa pelajar SMA favorite bekerja di kedai malam murahan ini, hahaha,"

"Aku tahu, kau itu anak beasiswa-an, tapi kau tidak sepatutnya bekerja malam,"

"Sudahlah, Luffy, kau tak mengerti. Aku ini adalah pria tampan yang dilahirkan di keluarga miskin, meskipun banyak wanita mengelilingiku, tapi aku tetap butuh uang," kata Sanji dengan gaya khas yang tak pernah ada duanya itu.

"Yah, yah, aku mengerti. Bisa bawakan daging?"

"Ini."

"Begini, Sanji. Bagaimana kalau aku memperkerjakan kau di restaurant-ku. Kau bisa menjadi waitress kalau kau mau,"

"Hah, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaanku di sini."

"Yah, aku hanya menawarkan saja. Apa kau tak tertarik dengan gajinya, 2 juta jika kau mau?"

"Apa kau tak bercanda Luffy?"

"Jelas aku serius, bagaimana?" tanya Luffy sekali lagi. Kali ini wajahnya menunjukan kepastian dengan goresan licik di keningnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Oke, kau pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku. Hmm, aku minta satu lagi dagingnya,"

"Aku pulang dulu ya, aku berharap banyak padamu, Sanji." kata Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sanji. Entah apa yang mendorong Luffy datang ke kedai kecil Sanji bekerja. Semua sangat mencurigakan, namun Sanji tidak bisa merasakan keganjilan itu. Ia berpikir semua berjalan dengan baik tanpa satu masalah apapun. Padahal, masalah besar di depan mata.

* * *

"Robin, bolehkan aku cuti sebentar," tanya Sanji pada pemilik kedai kecil itu.

"Ada apa Sanji? Gajimu kurang?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Bukan begitu. Tadi, baru saja teman sekolahku datang menawariku pekerjaan. Ya, aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku di sini. Tapi mungkin untuk satu bulan ini aku akan bekerja di sana," jawabnya dengan tampang memohon.

"Hmm, aku tahu orang yang kau maksud itu. Dia cucu konglomerat terkenal. Perusahaannya bercabang-cabang, dan dia mempunyai restaurant besar berbintang lima, aku tahu itu semua."

"Wah, kau tahu lebih banyak dari pada aku, Robin,"

"Kau harus baca profil keluarganya. Ini, aku punya buku karangan kakeknya," kata Robin sambil menunjukkan buku bersampul merah yang ia bawa.

"Wah, kau benar-benar perpustakaan berjalan, Robin."

"Sudah, langsung saja. Kalau kau mau mencicipi pekerjaan di restaurant besar itu, ya aku persilakan saja. Asal kau tetap memegang komitmenmu, kau harus kembali lagi ke kedai ini," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Robin-san, kau baik sekali, I Love you~"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sanji segera menemui Luffy. Nami, sang pacar pun terheran-heran. Tumben sekali pacarnya itu mencari Luffy. Ya, jelas Nami heran, ia tak tahu kejadian tadi malam saat Luffy datang menghampiri Sanji.

"Nami-san, siang ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku sedang ada kerjaan, maaf ya."

"Ada apa, Sanji? Apa ada yang lebih penting dari aku?"

"Bukan begitu, ini demi keluargaku."

Nami terdiam. Ia menyadari, dialah nomor dua. Sanji masih memiliki keluarga yang harus ditanggungnya. Ayahnya tidak bekerja, ibunya hanya jualan kecil-kecilan. Sanji sendiri tak pernah terbuka apa yang ia kerjakan pada Nami. Nami pun mengerti dan percaya penuh pada Sanji. Ia tak pernah khawatir pada pacarnya.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," katanya.

"Ini baru my lovely, Nami-san-ku," kata Sanji sambil memeluk gemas Nami.

Malam harinya, Nami memikirkan Sanji. Dia tidak tenang. Gelisah. Sekarang ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Sanji. Tiba-tiba…

'Ting-tong…'

"Iya, sebentar," Nami berlari membuka pintu putih emerald yang sangat terlihat mewah.

"Kau, Nami ya?" tanya perempuan rambut hitam dengan topi koboinya.

"Eh, kau siapa? Aku tak kenal kau?"

"Aku kenalan Sanji, namaku Robin, aku masuk ya?" tanyanya. Tapi tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa mahal berwarna pink empuk.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tentang Sanji,"

"Hah, ada apa dengan Sanji?"

"Aku akan bicara jika kau sudah buat teh untuk tamumu ini,"

"Hah! Baiklah~"

Dua menit, Nami langsung kembali ke ruang tamu membawa teh buatannya.

"Ini. Sekarang bicara,"

"Yah, baiklah," dengan gaya santai ia meminum teh itu, dan mulai berbicara.

"Selama ini kau tak tahu kan, kalau pacarmu itu bekerja di kedaiku. Setiap malam ia datang dan langsung kugaji. Dia membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan keluarganya,"

"Yah, aku tahu dia bekerja. Bukan masalah kalau dia bekerja di kedai. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Nami heran.

"Apa kau kenal Monkey D. Luffy? Kemarin dia datang ke kedaiku dan mengajak Sanji bekerja di restaurantnya."

"Hah? Luffy? Tak mungkin," kata Nami kaget.

"Memang itu sangat mustahil, tapi bagaimana yah menjelaskannya. Begini. Aku curiga pada gelagat Luffy. Apa mungkin Luffy ingin menjebak Sanji? Karena yang aku dengar Luffy itu mantan pacarmu kan?" jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Kau telpon Sanji sekarang!" suruh Robin.

Dengan sangat berburu-buru, dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, mencari nomor Sanji dan menelponnya.

_'We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number, or try your call again'_ tak ada jawaban dari Sanji.

"Sudah kuduga, sekarang kau bergegas ke tempat Luffy, kemungkinan terburuk sedang terjadi di sana." katanya.

Seakan sudah mengerti, Nami segera mengambil jaketnya. Ia menjalankan mobil sedan orange-nya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melaju cepat. Dia menerobos lampu merah, menabrak lampu jalanan, mobilnya lecet, bahkan penyok. Tapi Nami tidak peduli, sekarang prioritas-nya adalah Sanji. Tujuannya adalah tempat Luffy. Sekarang dia tahu maksud perkataan Robin tadi. Ya, Sanji terancam. Luffy berniat jahat. Dia menjebak Sanji.

Sekarang Nami melaju semakin cepat, hingga rem kuat mendadak menghentikan mobilnya. Dia melihat sesosok pria tergeletak seakan tak bernyawa. Ya, iya mengenali pria itu. Sanji babak belur pingsan di jalan kosong itu. Terlihat Luffy dan dan gerombolan berbadan besar telah pergi menjauh. Sekarang jelas siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini pada Sanji.

Nami memeluk Sanji. Ia menangisi Sanji. Ia terlambat menolongnya. Sekarang dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tubuh pingsan Sanji ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan serceca harapan ia membawa Sanji ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dalam perjalanan ia berdoa pada Tuhan, agar menyelamatkan orang tercintanya ini.

"Dokter, selamatkan dia. Dia terluka parah," kata Nami pada sang dokter.

"Anda tenang, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik,"

Sanji dimasukan ke UGD. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Sekarang Nami hanya bisa berharap keajaiban datang padanya malam ini.

'_Tuhan, aku mau cintaku tetap hidup. Aku selalu berharap kebersamaanku dengannya tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Cintaku tak pernah mati. CINTAKU TAK PERNAH MATI !'_teriaknya dalam batin

Sekitar setengah jam, dokter kecil yang menangani Sanji keluar dari ruangan UGD. Ia dan para perawat membawa keluar pasien yang ada di dalam.

"SANJI !" teriak Nami. Ia tak kuat menerima kabar terburuk dari sang dokter kecil itu.

"Harap tenang, sekarang keadaan pasien sudah membaik. Sekarang dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa,"

'_Oh Tuhan, syukurlah, Kau telah mengabulkan doaku, Sanji-kun, My Sweet Love,'

* * *

_

Pagi harinya, Sanji terbangun. Ia melihat dirinya sudah berbalut perban, tangan kaki dan bagian perutnya. Ia di rumah sakit, pikirnya. Dan Nami, ia tertidur lelah di samping tempat tidur Sanji itu. Perempuan manisnya itu menungguinya. Sanji menyentuh lembut rambut orange Nami. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ia sungguh bersyukur memiliki kekasih sesempurna Nami. Yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya.

Sanji mulai bangkit, tapi tangan Nami menahannya. Nami tak mau Sanji kemana-mana. Nami yang sedang menggenggam selembar kertas seakan memberikannya pada Sanji. Ia meletakkannya di telapak tangan Sanji. Sanji pun membacanya.

_Tuhan,_

_Kau telah memberikan anugrah terindah padaku_

_Aku tak ingin kehilangannya_

_Dia tak akan mati _

_Seperti rasa cinta ini _

_Tak akan pernah mati_

_Jika dia pergi_

_Aku pasti tak sanggup_

_Tapi jika dia tetap di sini_

_Aku akan senang setengah mati_

_Semuanya indah_

_Jika ada dia_

_Tuhan, oh, Tuhan_

…

Sanji membaca puisi buatan Nami, perlahan Sanji meneteskan air mata. Ia tak sanggup menampung rasa bahagianya itu. Nami benar-benar mencintainya, bahkan melebihi cintanya pada Nami. Semua serba tak terduga. Inikah yang namanya cinta sejati? Hidup mati hanya untuknya?

Nami terbangun. Ia melihat Sanji dengan tetes air mata yang tidak deras. "Kau menagis Sanji? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Sanji langsung memeluk pacarnya itu. Sedikit sakit di perut akibat luka, tapi tidak membuat Sanji melepaskan peluknya pada Nami, bahkan peluknya itu semakin erat. Nami pun menerima pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"_Yes, my lovely, you never die, you still alive in my heart, forever and always."

* * *

_

**-THE END-**

**A/N : Wah, One Piece lagi nih,**

**Buatan my sister, saya Cuma nyunting, hehe…**

**Tapi tetep minta review ya, kritik dan sarannya, plis.**

**tambahan: my sister is 13 years old, mohon maklum kalau abal banget,  
**


End file.
